Tangled Up In Ice
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: When visiting Elsa's coronation, Rapunzel and Eugene never thought they'd be stuck in a frozen Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

_hello, everyone! this is a story that i've wanted to work on since the moment i saw eugene and rapunzel's cameo. with the help of many of tumblr's wonderful tangled and frozen fandom members, this is the story of their trip to the coronation. i hope you guys like it, and please let me know if you'd like me to continue. _

* * *

**Tangled Up In Ice**

**Chapter One**

"This is so _exciting!_"

Rapunzel pushed open the doors that lead out onto the deck of the wooden ship they were aboard. She darted past her husband, running all the way to the bow of the ship. The wind blew her hair around, and the ocean splashed her fingers as the gripped the wooden railing at her stomach. Eugene stood back a ways, enjoying the view. Her dress swung about her, exposing her tiny bare feet, which were up on the tips of her toes.

"Careful there, Blondie," he dashed towards her as the boat shifted and she stumbled backwards. He caught her, and was stunned by the utter beauty that etched her features. He had never seen her look so happy before.

She climbed to her feet and kissed his cheek, saying thanks before going back to the bow of the ship, being careful of her footing this time.

"I can't believe the ocean is this _big!_" She exclaimed, leaning forward as if she would then be able to see the end of it. "Does it ever end, Eugene?"

He loved seeing her like this, so curious and excited of the new world around her. They had been on the sea before, but they had never gone this far from Corona. She'd never been out far enough to see ocean on all four sides, as she had put it before.

"It all kind of connects together, I think," truthfully, he wasn't sure, either. He really hadn't been able to make it out of Corona, or the neighboring towns and villages. Anything that was accessible by sea was inaccessible by him. Until now, that is.

He was startled by a gasp that left her lips, and he went to her. "What?"

"Look, Eugene!" She pointed at the sea below her, jumping up and down. He wrapped his arms around her waist, half using it as a way to keep her safe and aboard the boat, and the other half just being so desperately in love with her that he craved to touch her at any moment he possibly could. He leaned over to her line of vision, and then could see dolphins jumping and swimming at the hull in the same direction as them.

"That's pretty cool," he said, watching the way the animals rose and fell in the water as the boat sailed on. It was pretty awesome, to him. This was every bit as new to him as it was to her. Lifting his eyes to hers, his heart melted. The look in her eyes was bright and refreshing. It was something he lived for, and something he would do anything to keep. He lifted his hand to hold her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. Her smile was bright and tender, and she melted into a puddle when they locked eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her softly, holding her tightly.

Pulling away breathless, she laughed at him. "What was that for?"

"You were so irresistible, Blondie," he planted a kiss on her nose before releasing her and walking over to a bench that sat along the side of the ship. He leaned back, his head falling off the railing and above the ocean. He sighed happily, relaxing. He thought he'd make the most of it now, before he had to put back on that stuffy jacket and walk with his arms behind his back. Right now, he was in his white undershirt, barefoot, and had his arms out along the rail. Normal.

It had become pretty normal to the citizens of Corona on how relaxed and laid back the prince and princess were. They didn't get all fancy when they went out, nor did they always lock elbows. Rapunzel went out in simple dresses, Eugene in slacks and a shirt, and they always held hands.

This was a different kingdom, though, and he knew he and she had to be on their best behavior. He'd have to wear stuffy jackets, bow to people, and talk to people he really didn't want to talk to. At least his wife would be with him.

"I really hope this isn't awful," he said, hearing her sit down next to him and copying his movement. He turned his head and watched her as her eyes slipped closed and a happy sigh escaped her lips. Her hair blew softly. God, he loved her.

"It won't be, Eugene," she said. He closed his eyes again, finding her fingers along the rail and running the tips of his own against her soft, warm skin.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because my parents told me! She said they're really nice. There are only two sisters. You know that, right?"

He looked at her, and she turned her head to look at him. "No, I didn't."

"Their parents died," she said quietly, her eyes looked back up at the sky. He could tell something was being hidden from him.

"When?" He asked. "How?"

She took a deep breath, looking back at him. "On their way to Corona for trade business."

_Oh_. He reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek. "Hey, relax, Goldie. It's not your fault. You couldn't control anything that happened."

Tears lined her eyes as she stared up at him. His thumbs traced under her lashes, wiping away the tears that spilled over. "I know. I just feel awful. It's my kingdom, you know?"

She always blamed herself for things that went wrong. She was so loving, so caring, that anything that did go wrong she wanted to take the blame for so nobody else had to hurt. She had the biggest heart, that girl.

Eugene sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She nuzzled into his chest, taking a deep breath and allowing his signature scent to relax her nerves and her heart. _It's not your fault. It's not your fault._

He held her like that for a while as they watched the sea. It was a clear, beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. Seagulls followed by the sails and dolphins swam next to the hull. The ocean was a perfect dark blue and so clear you could see the fish swimming beneath the waves.

"They've never opened their gates to their castle," she said quietly. "Nobody really knows why."

"Really? That's weird," Eugene said. "How do we know these people again? Aren't they family or something?"

"Distant family," she said quietly. "They're our second cousins. I'm not really sure what the exact bloodline is. Mother tried to explain it to me, but I really didn't understand it. I'm still new to the whole related thing and how people are related to each other."

He squeezed her tight, kissing her on the cheek. "That's alright, Goldie. Thank you."

She leaned back into him, her eyes scanning the horizon for any sort of land mass. All she could see was the ocean.

She turned her head to get in a more comfortable position and her eyes slipped closed.

...

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert."

The sound of a person's voice flooded through Eugene's consciousness, and his eyes slipped open. _Oh, no. How long was I asleep?_

"Y-Yeah?" He answered, attempting to sit up, but couldn't, for his princess was dead weight against him. "How long have we been out?"

"An hour or so, sir," the deckhand answered, standing straight with his hands behind his back. "We are going to dock in a few minutes. I believe you guys need to still get dressed and ready."

"Ah, yeah," Eugene yawned and rubbed his eyes. He ran a heavy hand through his disheveled hair. "Thank you."

The deckhand walked away as Eugene sat up a bit. He put his lips at Rapunzel's ear as his fingers slowly stroked her soft hair. "Hey, Blondie. Time to get up."

She stirred in his arms and moaned gently, nuzzling closer to him. "Just...five more minutes..."

"I don't think we have five minutes," he laughed, nuzzling in the space behind her ear. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. I miss your eyes."

She moaned again, stretching her arms above her head as she sat up. She opened her eyes groggily, staring over the bow of the ship, and gasped.

Eugene was on alert, his eyes opening. "What?"

Rapunzel stumbled to her feet and ran to the bow of the ship. "Look!"

Before them stood a magnificent castle. Surrounded by a stone wall that extended up the large mountain, the castle was almost as grand as their own. Large flags embroidered with the kingdom's symbol flapped in the wind, and the large windows were open wide.

"Arendelle," Rapunzel said breathlessly as Eugene came up from behind her. To be honest, he was almost as mesmerized as she was. "Wow."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Woah."

The ship passed through the entrance into the harbor and they could now see the docks that lined the bustling town. There were streamers and banners and flowers and it was all just so new and exciting that Rapunzel could barely contain herself.

"Oh, hurry up and dock!" She exclaimed, running along the side of the ship to see everything.

"Blondie? I know you're excited but we aren't ready to get off the boat yet," Eugene called after her, laughing. She turned towards him and gave him somewhat of a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, your hair doesn't look like the Princess of Corona's hair should," he smiled, coming over to her. "Plus, you need to put your shoes on and I have to get my jacket on."

She groaned, running towards the door that lead inside of the ship. "Fine! I'll be out in two seconds! I promise!"

She dissappeared into the cabin to get ready to exit the boat while Eugene sat down and put on his shoes. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. He was terrified. He wasn't royalty. Not at all. It didn't run in his blood like it did with everyone else who would be here. He'd be in the company of princes who were born to the throne. Kings who married queens from different kingdoms. Nobody with his background. He was a thief. A commoner. Who married the Lost Princess. He just hoped he'd be able to play the part right, and rightfully represent the kingdom he was to be the leader of. Hopefully, this time he'd fit in.

He waited by the railing until she came back out. She looked stunning in her light pink dress. So simple and yet so elegant on her. Her hair was it's normal style, for she really couldn't do anything else with it. And the smile on her face was the brightest thing in the area.

The ship docked and the platform was lowered. There were guards of Arendelle awaiting them at the bottom. Eugene held out his arm for her as they stood at the top. She slipped her slender arm into his, and he could feel it shaking.

"Hey, hey," he turned, looking into her eyes. He could see the fear masked behind the excitement. "It's going to be okay. You can do this."

"I hope so," she said quietly. "I've never done this before. Especially without my parents around. What if I make a mistake?"

He smiled, and took her face between his hands gently. "I believe in you. You're going to be the best damn princess out there. Everyone's going to love you. I promise."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, a giant smile graced her lips. "Ready?"

"Yes, my lady," he winked, kissing her hand. They descended down the stairs and were greeted by the guards.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

* * *

_read and review, please! thank you!_

_lazf._


	2. Chapter 2

_hello, everyone! here's the next chapter to the crossover. i hope you guys enjoy it! im sorry i keep stopping them at good parts. i saw somebody ask why i let eugene call her blondie, and i just wanted to say that that's been a widely accepted thing throughout the fandom. i assume he would still call her that, what with his attitude and all._

_enjoy!_

* * *

**Tangled Up In Ice**

**Chapter Two**

The feeling in the air was of excitement and wonder as the guards bowed to them. Rapunzel and Eugene bowed softly, and they started up the docks to the town. There were people everywhere; children running around dressed in their very best. Little boys tugged at their coats, complaining about the heat. Little girls dressed as princesses ran through the streets with streamers in their hands. This was a very, very big day for this usually quiet town.

"Nothing better than an Arendelle summer," Rapunzel said happily, taking a flower from a small lady who was passing them out to the passing royalty. "That's what they always say!"

"It is nice," Eugene laughs, watching Rapunzel kneel down next to a group of little girls who were watching the passing prince and princesses. She handed them her flower and the jumped in delight, all running forward to hug her tightly. Eugene laughed. She was so friendly.

"Which kingdom are you from?" One of them asked. Rapunzel giggled.

"Corona! Far, far away."

"Are you a princess or a queen?" The older one asked, holding the flower close to her chest.

"A princess!"

"Is he your prince?" The littlest one asked, peeking around from the other two. Rapunzel smiled, holding out her hands for the little one to come forward. She did shyly, and Rapunzel held both of her tiny hands in hers.

"Yes, he is my prince," she said gently. The other girls kneeled down next to the younger girl. "Isn't he the best?"

"He's so cute!" They all squealed together, looking and pointing at Eugene. Eugene gave them a smile, and they all giggled together. Rapunzel said goodbye to them and they continued on.

"You're so good with kids," he said to her as they walked through the town square. Rapunzel slipped her hand down into his and held it tightly.

"Such a rebel," he smirked, leaning to kiss her cheek. She just smiled. He loved her smile.

The gates hadn't been opened yet, so they had a little bit of time before they would go and find their seats for the ceremony. They walked from shop to shop, looking at all the different things they had to offer here today. There were commemorative items, as well as local items that people sold to make a living. Rapunzel bought a couple little things that she could keep in Eugene's pocket, but there was so much more she wish she had room to carry. They found a tiny little café that they stopped and sat down at as they shared a pastry.

"This town is incredible," she said absentmindedly, looking around at the people around them. It was getting closer to the opening of the gates, so the area was congested and loud.

"You know," Eugene started, turning towards the large, looming castle gates. "I wonder why exactly those gates stay closed. What could they be hiding?"

"Oh, they aren't hiding anything, I bet," Rapunzel laughed, and rolled her eyes at him. "Hey. Don't you even think about it."

"_Treasure_," he said. He leaned back in his chair and propped his legs up on the table, smirking. "You know, if I was still a thief, I could've totally opened those gates and got in."

"Really, now?" She laughed, skeptical. He yawned, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head.

"Ah, yeah. Super easy. Right over the fence. I used to climb your castle _all_ the time."

"You sure are cocky," she leaned forward and slapped his legs. "Eugene! Sit up straight and get your legs off the table. It's not very princely."

"Blondie," he smirked, putting down his feet and leaning across the table on his elbows. He looked up at her with big eyes, and she giggled. "I don't _care_. Who are these people? We don't even know them. This is just a day for you and I to get away and have a little fun in the infamous Arendelle summer."

She giggled and rested on her elbows, her lips close to his. "You're such a bad influence on me, Mr. Fitzherbert."

"All the better," he winked, and leaned forward to meet her lips with his. They kissed softly before pulling back and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Eugene," she kissed his nose. "Thank you for coming today."

"My pleasure," he stood up and went around to pull out her chair. She stood up and curtsied to him, giggling. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Come on. I think they're going to open the gates, then we can finally see whatever giant secret they're hiding."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, taking his hand and starting for the giant gates. "Eugene. Seriously."

They joined the crowd, leaning against the edge of the bridge that overlooked the docks. Rapunzel stood against Eugene's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, something quite improper, as she looked out at the arriving people as they exited their ships. Some were quite elegant, others looked extremely plain. There were so many different people.

One that stood out was a tall man with red hair, sitting atop a beautiful golden horse. He was clad in elegant clothing, blue and grey with a brilliant dark pink tie. He had gold chains hanging from his shoulder, and his jacket was embroidered with what she assumed was his kingdom's symbol. She wondered which one he was from. It must be important, for he looked pretty important.

"Look at that guy," she said to Eugene, pointing to the man as he rode down the docks. Eugene looked over, and then let out a bellowing laugh.

"You mean sideburns?" He chuckled, and Rapunzel elbowed him in the side.

"Be nice. Look at his horse! Its mane is so pretty."

"I'm glad I don't have to dress like that," he commented. "Or act that way. Sheesh."

There was a loud creaking noise then, and everybody went silent except for a few gasps. Their heads snapped to the giant doors, and they began to open. Excitement bubbled in Rapunzel's stomach and she stood on her tiptoes to get a better look.

"Let me help you there, princess," Eugene smiled, grabbing her waist and hoisting her up a bit so she could see over the tops of everyone's head. People began flooding in, so Eugene sat her down and they locked hands and began to walk forward. Rapunzel glanced around excitedly, trying to peer ahead to see what was inside the gates. A girl shot out from the crowd going the other direction, cutting in front of the couple. She looked so happy and carefree, and Rapunzel turned around to watch her run off with her arms in the air.

"Who was that?" Eugene asked, glancing over his shoulder. Rapunzel giggled, turning forward.

"I think that was Anna! She looked like what my mother told me she'd look like," she answered as they entered the gates. "I think she was singing."

"Hey, you do that, too," Eugene looked at her. "Don't you remember the moment you left your tower?"

Rapunzel laughed as Eugene jokingly mocked the song she had sung until they reached the other side and entered the courtyard. There were large fountains with water gushing towards the skies. There were flags hanging from every part of the yard, embroidered with the silhouette of who she assumed to be Elsa. There were servants everywhere with plates of tall glasses of drinks and tiny appetizers that could be snacked on. Eugene snatched two glasses of the bubbly, golden liquid and handed one to Rapunzel. They went and saw on the fountains edge and drank their drinks as they watched people walk past into the castle.

"We'll go in in a little bit," Eugene held up his drink to Rapunzel. "To Elsa!"

"To Elsa!" She giggled and _clinked _her glass with his.

...

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Eugene groaned as they stood at the entrance of the row they were in. Their seats were clear against the wall, and to get to those seats, they had to cross over some not so tiny royalty. They excused their way to their seats, which were beside a younger looking couple that almost resembled them in stature and attitude. The princess's hand was in her prince's as she played with his fingers. He kept lifting up her hand and kissing her fingers, and she'd laugh lightly. It made Rapunzel feel a little bit better to see that not everyone was stuffy and sad.

They sat down next to them, Rapunzel next to the girl, and looked around. Eugene put his arm around her shoulder, at least until the ceremony started. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second.

"Is that the lost princess?"

Her eyes slowly opened back up, hearing people talking about her. She figured that she really wasn't meant to hear it, so she just closed her eyes to ignore it.

"Excuse me, sir?" A girl's voice pierced through her head, and she assumed that whoever it was was talking to Eugene. She stayed quiet and her eyes stayed closed.

"Yes?" Eugene answered. _Knew it._

"Are you Mr. Fitzherbert? Of Corona?"

"Yep, that's me. And you are?"

"O-Oh. I'm Katherine, of Wedric. It's to the north. This is Edmund, my fiancé."\

"Well," she felt his hand stretch out to be shaken. "Nice to meet you both. I'm sure Rapunzel will love to meet you. Rapunzel, dear?"

She opened her eyes sleepily. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doze off."

He smiled softly, pointing behind her. "Our neighbors for the ceremony would like to introduce themselves to you."

She turned towards them and gave them a smile. They really did look nice. She put out her hand. "I'm Rapunzel, princess of Corona. Nice to meet you both!"

Rapunzel and Katherine chatted a bit as they waited for the last few people to take their seats. Their conversations were interrupted when the choir above their heads began to sing a song in a different language. Rapunzel told Katherine they had to meet up at the party later, and she turned back to Eugene. He took her hand in his and the ceremony started. People began to stand up and look towards the back of the room, so Eugene and Rapunzel followed. The doors opened, and, through the thick of the crowd, Rapunzel could finally see the girl who had been hidden for so long. Elsa.

* * *

_read and review. thank you!_

_lazf_


End file.
